


So Far Away

by Stella2000



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Basically I've gotten bored with the usual rey and kylo stories and wanted something different, Basically just want to see emo Kyle ren/ben solo with a 21st century sarcastic girl, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, Kylo Ren Redemption, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Transmigration, Transported, Why Did I Write This?, i also read scum villain, i dont know how I'll write star wars things when ive only seen the movies, i saw there was no story like this for star wars yet, im sorry, like what the hell techical terms to they use?, my first time writing, reincarnated in a fictional world, so why not, transmigration star wars, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella2000/pseuds/Stella2000
Summary: I'm not sure what I thought would happen.Maybe I'd see the bright light, maybe I'd feel my skin burning off because I was sent down, maybe I'd spend the rest of my time haunting the earth while stuck between life and death because I had a vengeful spirit.But waking up with a mouthful of sand in the dessert? Not what I had in mind.And why the hell is there two moons?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	So Far Away

Hello beautiful people!

So this idea came to me randomly one morning, I've been reading 'Heaven Official's Blessing' and I started thinking about the authors past work 'Scum Villain'. I really liked the idea of an OC being transported to a fictional world, I had never seen it done before! But doing some research I saw it was actually a pretty popular genre among manga and other Chinese, Japanese, and Korean novels.

I got excited because I thought, "that's a great plot for a star wars fic!". Came onto ao3 and saw there was nothing for star wars...

So this story came to me almost instantly. I'm a huge reylo stan BUT this will be pairing an OC (original character NOT y/n) with Kylo/Ben, so if you only like to read Reylo fics this probably won't be for you.

I'll be writing and updating at the same time so it'll probably be a bit slow, sorry!

Any HELPFUL and KIND feedback is welcome! If you just wanna be a bitch, go somewhere else :)

Kk thats it for this boring explanation. See you in Chapter 1!


End file.
